Mobile Suit Gundam: Mystic
by Mar Blazer
Summary: Tom Riddle finds an interesting book while in the is makes his reign of terror far more...interesting... The same can be said of Harry's counter attack.


AN: I know that Gundam came out in the Seventies and Thus this couldn't have happened, but it [that is, this idea] was bugging me and bugging me and I couldn't find another way to do this without timetravel, dimension warping or the Veil otherwise. Just assume that somehow, someway, Gundam managed to come out not long after WWII, just...try not to think of it mmkay? Trust me, it helps.

Mobile Suit Gundam: Mystic

Prologue: A SEED is planted.

Tom Marvolo Riddle wasn't your average boy. Oh no, not at all. There was always something ever so slightly...off about the lad.  
You might suggest it's because of his disturbingly polite nature, or the vaguely malicious gleam you occasionally think you might have-possibly-maybe noticed in his eyes out of the corner of your own.

Or perhaps it'd be the fact that bad things tend to happen to people who aren't kind to him, but they all couldn't have possibly been caused by him.

They'd all be right of course, boy was really damn creepy, but, save for the last, not what I refer to. Even the last isn't quite right. It's the reason those things happen that I speak of.  
You see, young Tom made those things happen. How is quite simple I should say. You may wish to brace your self before I tell you.

Tom Riddle, even though he doesn't know it yet, is a Wizard, with magical energy coursing through his veins.

3,2,1 aaannnd.

...

...

...  
Ahem, now that you're calmed and no longer reaching for the can of Mace in your pocket, allow me to continue.

And yes, I'll turn the octopus back into pants if you stay calm. Please let me finish.

Now, Tom was always a strange boy, besides the previously mentioned things, he was far quieter than the others. He was easily bullied, always getting the worst pickings of whatever toys and books were donated to the orphanage in which he'd lived since he was born. Till he learned to control his magic that is, after that he was a right bloody terror and ruled the roost as the saying goes. This isn't when our story starts however.

No our story starts before he'd truly begun his path. Back when he'd yet to manage to grasp the first rungs on the ladder of power.

A box full of books, from thin comics to weighty encyclopedias, was donated to the orphanage and the woman who ran it allowed them each to pick one. As you may have guessed, by the time Tom had gotten there, there was only a single book left.  
An odd looking comic with the image of some kind of armored knight, or maybe a variety of robot with stars scattered about it. It clearly had something spilt on it at some point and was rather dog eared but looked to still be readable. Being all that was left, Tom took it without a moment's thought. He was rather glad that he'd gotten anything after all, the last time, he hadn't gotten a single thing. Robby Gallagus had taken the copy of "The Catcher in the Rye" right out of his hands last time. He'd thrown it into the fireplace rather quickly.

Scurrying away to a relatively abandoned part of the orphanage, which was rather large, hence the general state of disrepair it was in, lack of funding and all,...ahem yes well. As I was saying, Tom scurried off to read his newly acquired book, he'd soon managed to figure out why nobody else had taken it. The author and artist's names appeared to be Japanese, a people who'd, until rather recently, been at war with England, more than one child had lost their fathers and older brothers to Japanese Kamikaze pilots at sea. A great few had then ended up in the orphanage after the German bombings had killed their mothers and older sisters because of it. Thus, they were orphaned and sent to the orphanage. Lacking parents or guardians tends to do that.

Tom had been in the orphanage for his entire life, thus, whatever the Japanese had done didn't affect him as far as he'd known. So he simply sat down and started to read, becoming enthralled in it's tale of massive warmachines, deadly battles, masked villains plotting dark mechanizations and soaring among the stars. He'd especially liked the villains, they seemed so powerful and clever. Not to mention the masked one was a delight to read.

Hmmm... what was that?

What was the name you ask?  
Why isn't it obvious?  
Mobile Suit Gundam, what ever else could it possibly have been?

...Say "Transformers" or "Code: Geass" and I'm going to turn your appendix into a goddamn cookiecutter shark.

Ahem... Yes well, that's all I have to say on the matter so far, perhaps later.

Next time on Mobile Suit Gundam: Mystic! We meet our hero and the story truely begins! Light The Way, Mystic Gundam!

...  
Why are you looking at me like that?


End file.
